The Rise of the New Republic
by Ultimatedemi-god117
Summary: What if Sabine didn't know how to admit her love for Ezra, even to herself? What if he is forced to leave? What will it be like when they find him again? Please no flames. Any questions PM me and I'll try to answer you. Loved the show so I thought I'd give this idea a try.
1. Chapter 1 try 2

Chapter 1

So I changed my mind, I'm going to go ahead and start this story now. I'm going to alternate between updates as often as I can.

If anything though as I get farther into Sith, Jedi, Love, and Rebellion I will either speed up its updates and slow this story's, or the other way around. That depends however on you guy's reviews.

The OC: I have figured out how I wanna do it, thank you all for the ideas. I will be

using more than one idea to create one great OC.

I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars Rebels

Ω

Confusion, that one word was all it took to describe Sabine Wren at this moment, well that and anger. When she had first met their newest member, Ezra Bridger, she had been intrigued and irritated. Intrigued because the idea of another Jedi, especially one on their side, was amazing. Irritated because of his instant interest in her and his constant flirting.

That had all changed however, now when he flirted with her she had to look away to hide her blush. When he looked down into her eyes, as now he had grown slightly taller than her, she wanted to melt into his arms. And the occasional she saw him meditating on top of the ship without a shirt, she drooled a little, after all the training he had developed a fighters body to kill for.

Not knowing how to deal with these feelings she did the only thing she could, she avoided him. After avoiding him didn't seem to work she resorted to anger, which hurt her a little every time she saw his eyes turn downcast because of her.

Now she was walking down the halls of the Ghost with her airbrush in hand. She had already planed out her next work, it would be a clocked Jedi overcoming a Sith in the middle of a battle.

Sabine was cut out of her musings by Ezra bumping into her, knocking her airbrush on the ground, effectively breaking it. The anger she had directed at him for the past few months came out, almost as if by instinct.

"What have you done! Have you always been a complete imbecile!"

"Sabine I'm sorry I-" Ezra began, trying to stop the onslaught of insults he knew was coming.

"Don't sorry me you IDIOT, how can someone's parents raise someone li-" Sabine didn't finish because of the look that flashed across Ezra's face. His eyes filled with tears as he ran from the room, and towards the Ghost's exit.

'What have I done' Sabine thought as she saw him run off. "Ezra wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" Sabine yelled after him, praying to any gods above that he would hear her and turn back. She ran in the direction he had ran and was met with nothing, and empty field that Ezra had somehow avoided her gaze in.

Ω

Pain, hot, throbbing pain, that's what Ezra felt as he awoke. Looking around while holding his throbbing head he saw a gray room around him, a small bench and an even smaller window. That's when it hit him, he was in a holding cell, an 'Imperial' holding cell.

Suddenly he remembered how he got here, the fight with Sabine, running away, the sudden pain from behind, and then blackness. Sighing, he decided to meditate till his captor came for him.

Getting into full lotus, he began to meditate. It wasn't long before he felt the familiar feeling of his mind clearing and becoming one with the force. Visions flashed through the forefront of his mind, The Ghost, Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Chopper, And Sabine.

Sabine, when he first saw her he felt the familiar feeling of betrayal and hurt. That is, until he saw what she was doing. She was lying on her bed crying, begging his forgiveness to the empty air around her. The feeling of betrayal died down quickly when he saw this, the few visions he had had were never wrong.

He then saw her talking with Hera and the conversation definitely shocked him.

Ω

"I-I didn't know wh-what to do." Sabine said through the tears that were plaguing her eyes.

"It will be ok Hun, we will find him, and then you can tell him why you did it." Hera said, with a reassuring smile.

"Wha-what am I supposed to s-say? Oh, hey Ezra, I was mean to you because I was falling in love with you. Even if we did find him there is no way he would forgive me." Sabine said, still crying.

Hera stood and walked toward the door, "Love works in mysterious ways." Was all she said before patting Sabine's shoulder and walking out.

Ω

Ezra was cut from his meditations by the sound of a door opening.

"Hello, child," the Inquisitor said as he stepped in the room,"It seems that your master isn't here to save you this time."

While the Inquisitor's smile annoyed him, he wasn't going to give into anger and strike the annoying dark-sider.

"What do you want? Are you here to kill me?" Ezra asked, ready to defend himself.

"No, I am here to train you, do teach you the ways of the darks side." The Inquisitor said, extending his hand to Ezra, expecting him to take it. But was seemingly surprised when Ezra slapped it away.

"I won't join you, or your 'dark side' so you can forget it!" Ezra said toward the evil Pau'an.

Ezra was going to say more but was cut off by the hand of an enraged Pau'an wrapping around his throat and slamming him into the wall.

Just as the Inquisitor went to yell at Ezra his communicator buzzed. "Sir, we're being followed!"

The Inquisitor dropped Ezra and walked toward the door while speaking back into his comm. "Drop us out of hyperspace and prepare weapons."

As the door shut behind the Inquisitor Ezra turned and looked out the small window that was in his cell. Expecting his friends to be here to save him, he was surprised by what he saw.

...

This will probably be the shortest chapter I will do. I'm not saying expect longer chapters every time, just don't expect all of them to be this short.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stormcutter684: it's a rewrite.

I noticed a mistake about the OC from chapter one, I meant to say I'm going to use more than one idea to create some great OCs

Thank you to silverwolf in advance for this OC.

Ω

While Ezra may have been surprised by what he saw out his window, he was even more surprised when he heard the sounds of battle outside his cell. Suddenly his door burst open and a stormtrooper was thrown against the back wall.

A man stepped through the door, his species, Ezra had only read about, a Kel Dor in Jedi robes and a breathing mask was standing before him. If that didn't shock him, what he saw next did. Two clones, not stormtroopers, but clones, stepped through the door.

"General," one of them said,"is this the one?"

The Kel Dor nodded,"He is" he extended his hand toward Ezra, much like the Inquisitor had done. "I am Master Plo Koon of the Jedi order, and I would like to offer you the position of my Padawan."

"Bu-but you don't even know me!" Ezra said.

The Kel Dor, now identified as Plo Koon spoke,"No, but I sensed you and the other Jedi when I was scouting Lothal, I was coming to speak to you both when I saw you get kidnapped, I decided to follow and save you. Your resistance to the Empire and the dark one on this ship shows me I was right in doing so."

Ezra looked at the face of the man before him one more time, he had made his choice. He grabbed the hand of the Kel Dor and spoke, "I would be honored...Master."

Ω

Six months, that's how long Ezra has been with the group of people that had saved him, or as they are actually called the, New Republic. He had learned a lot about this new faction, and he had learned even more in the ways of the Jedi.

Master Plo Koon had managed to steal a large amount of the holocrons from the temple on Coruscant. Using these holocrons and Master Plo Koon's teachings, Ezra had quickly learned the ways of the force.

Master Plo had said that he was a natural in the ways of the force and in swordplay. He had gained the respect of all the clones with his skills in battle strategy, and leading. Master Plo Koon had Knighted him just yesterday saying,"there isn't much more I can teach you that you haven't already mastered."

Along with the cyan lightsaber he had been given by Master Plo after joining him, he had recently finished crafting his 'masterpiece'. On his wrist sat a small watch like object the when called upon by him, or when he reached out to it with the force, activated into a cyan shield. Lux, as he called it, wasn't to big as to impede movement, or too small as to not fully defend him.

He had spent most of his time he wasn't training or fighting, he was building Lux or looking for his friends, looking for...Sabine. He had thought about her almost every day since he was captured and had his vision. He longed to tell her of how he felt, to tell her he had forgiven her. The only trouble was finding her, a small ship like that, especially one that wanted to stay hidden, was hard to find.

He was cut from his thoughts by Master Plo entering the war room where he had been. Some of the clones around him gave a quick salute before returning about their business.

"Ezra," he began,"do you remember the group of Mandalorians I taught you about? The Death Watch?"

"Yes master, I remember them." Ezra said, not understanding where his master was going with this.

"There has been a lot of talk about them lately," Master Plo Koon said," I would like you to take three RTTs and three squads or paratroopers, to try and investigate. Only engage them if completely necessary, I don't want another enemy if we can avoid it."

Ezra nodded and with a quick,"Yes master." He was on his way to prepare the troops he needed. In truth many of his missions had been like the, drop into enemy territory, scout out the enemy, and return to the fleet.

Entering the hanger Ezra saw that the troops and ships were already ready. All the clones were in classic paratrooper armor with the same rebel starbird on their chest and shoulder guards that all clones had. The middle squad, swift squad, was from the 5th, the best paratrooper regiment they had, they would be with him. The groups on either side of them were echo and delta squads, both from the 2nd, not the best regiment, but still respectably good. These two groups would be scouting farther out regions and points of less interest.

Ω

"Sergeant," Ezra said, with a smile as their ship moved over the planets surface,"make sure to stay out of trouble this time."

"No promises sir." The clone said after a short chuckle.

"Oh, and Sergeant?" Ezra said, his smirk unable to be seen under the helmet he was currently wearing. The clone looked up, expecting something important from his leader. "Race you down." And with that Ezra jumped from the open door of the RTT.

The clone shook his head and looked back at his men,"One of these days, I swear, I'm not going to fall for that and I'll finally beat him down." The Sergeant jump out of the ship with his fellow clones, arms crossed in disappointment the whole way down.

Ω

Crouched behind a few rocks with swift squad around him Ezra raised his hand to his ear. "Anything Echo?" He questioned into his commlink. They had been scouting out the camp for the past hour and there they hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. "Echo do you copy? Delta, do you have eyes on Echo?"

"No sir, we-wait what's that? Wha-OPEN FIRE!"

Even from where they were Ezra and Swift squad could see the blaster fire atop the hill Delta was stationed, that included the trooper who fell over the edge of the cliff to his death.

"Go back and call for the transports," he said to Swift squad,"I'm going to go see if there are any survivors that were captured and brought to the camp. I might need a quick escape and you are my only backup if I need it."

With nods of agreement the members of Swift squad left to do as ordered while Ezra headed toward the camp.

He stopped behind some rocks not far of the front of the camp. At the entrance to the camp stood a large group of Death Watch. They had six of his men on their knees and bound, he waited until one of the Mandalorians stepped forward.

The figure, clearly a female, stepped forward and removed her helmet. The girl was around his age, she had shoulder length black hair with red highlights, her eyes were a dazzling blue, and she walked with an air of confidence about her.

"You might as well come out," she said,"if you don't my men will have to kill these gentlemen."

Removing his own helmet Ezra stood and walked down the hill until he was but twenty feet from the girl.

"And who might you be." She asked cheerfully, eyeing him as if he was a piece of meat.

"I," he said, putting his right hand on his lightsaber, a move that didn't go unnoticed by the girl,"am Jedi Knight Ezra Bridger of the New Republic. And you might be?"

She chuckled a little before giving a low mocking bow,"Well, master Jedi, it is nice to meet you. I am Zira Visla, granddaughter of the late Pre Visla, future ruler of Mandalor. Why don't you join me, we could rule this place together."

While Ezra couldn't deny that this girl was beautiful, he not only already had someone he was waiting for, but wold not give in to temptation such as this. "No" was his only reply.

"No!?" She said unbelievably,"Ha, you have made a mistake Jedi." She turned to the men standing behind her,"Restrain him and kill the others."

Ezra raised his hand, preparing to use the force and save his soldiers, but was too late. He looked away as the lifeless bodies of the clones fell to the ground, but was forced to look back up as a few of the Death Watch circled him.

His opponents took a step back as he ignited his blade. Quickly he used the force to push back the men in front of and on either side of him. Doing a high backflip, he landed behind the enemy that was approaching from behind him and slashed his jetpack. The man went flying into the air before exploding in a ball of fire.

Using the force, he pulled his next opponent into his outstretched blade, slicing him in half. The final two men went to charge, but stopped when Zira raised her hand.

The girl stepped forward,"Well I must say, you are skilled and you will be mine, even if I have to knock you down a peg to achieve it."

He was surprised when the girl pulled out a lightsaber an ignited it, she waved its blue blade in front of her tauntingly."You like this?" She asked,"My father took it from the corpse of a Jedi that was killed here on Mandalor."

Ezra barely had time to ignite and raise Lux to defend himself from the blow. "Oh," she said,"so the Jedi has a few tricks up his sleeve, how...naughty."

She lashed again this time he used his own blade to deflect it. They stood there, blades locked, and with their faces inches apart. He was thrown off guard when Zira suddenly kissed him, surprised by the contact, and the sudden feel of someone else's tongue in his mouth, Ezra fell to his back.

Zira made a satisfied sound, before looking down on him with a smile."You know," she said,"your a pretty good kisser even when your not trying." One of her men walked forward with a pair of stun cuffs in hand.

Suddenly explosions rocked the area as two of the RTTs flew over and fired on the camp. The third ship landed not too far behind him with Swift squad jumping out and firing on the Death Watch.

Using the distraction, he ran to the top of the hill and climbed into the ship, followed by Swift squad who continued to fire on the enemy. As the ship gained altitude he cast one last look at the leader of the Death Watch, who just blew him a kiss with a smile.

'This girl is crazy' Was his last thought before they were out of visual range.

Ω

When master Plo had asked Ezra about the mission, he had just shivered and pointed in the direction of swift squad, who rolled on the ground with laughter.

The story of Ezra's new 'admirer' had spread fast among the forces of the New Republic. Ezra let out a sigh, It was going to be a long time before anyone forgot about this.

...

Thought I would use this as a filler like chapter. I also wanted to go ahead and introduce this OC.

P.S. *looks left* *looks right* I know the direction I want to take Sith, Jedi, Love, and Rebellion but I don't know how to go about doing it. This however, is a problem I am working on right now. I just wanted you guys to know, just in case it is a while before I update that story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So apparently you guys like this story more than the other one, and to be honest, I do too.

Darth Vigorous: sorry I missed you, I didn't check on my reviews till 5:00pm

Hivedragon: I don't know if I want to use that yet, I probably will though.

silverwolf: No, thank you

Guest: No it wasn't Echo, and I didn't get what you meant by,"the translation is Space Battleship Yamato" Oh, and I liked the quote

Ω

The Lothal rebels had just finished a routine mission, steal from the Empire, be shot at by the Empire, escape the Empire, always in that order, always the same thing. Once again they had helped people in need, they should be happy, they should be laughing in the Empire's face. But none of them could even bring a half hearted smile to their face. It had been nearly two years since they had lost their youngest member.

Every member of the Ghost crew was still saddened by his disappearance. They had looked high and low trying to find him, only to come up with nothing every time. While they had all been saddened by him leaving, none of them were as utterly broken by his disappearance as Sabine.

Sabine had hardly spoken to anyone since his disappearance, they all knew she was the one to make him leave, and they all knew why she did it. None of them had blamed her as much as she did herself, slowly she had started to drift away from being her old self, first, she had stopped speaking as often, and now hardly does. Then, she stopped leaving her room when the crew wasn't out on missions. And finally, she had stopped her art, including her colorful explosions that served as a distraction for the rebel group.

Some boy had been stupid enough to try and flirt with the girl while they were out on a mission, and the results were...unpleasant. The poor boy had been given a broken nose along with being thrown across the room. This, little incident had been what led to them being shot at by the Empire on their latest mission.

Now they were all silently walking up the hill that the Ghost was parked on. They stopped suddenly when they saw the ship.

"WHAT!?" Hera yelled, clearly surprised and angry about the paint on her ship. Blue and orange paint, the same colors as Sabine's hair, was covering the rebel craft.

"Wh-what's that?" Questioned Zeb, trying not to laugh at Hera's totally distraught reaction.

Kanan scratched his head while looking at the symbols painted in yellow on the front of the ship. They definitely looked familiar, but where had he seen them before.

"It's Mando," Sabine said, causing most of the others to jump,"it looks like the coordinates to that old Clone base."

"The one fu-full of the cr-creepy little mon-monsters?" Zeb asked, still stifling a laugh, getting a nod from the Mandalorian girl.

Hera's eyes narrowed,"Everyone get in, I'm going to find who did this and give them a good thrashing."

Everyone climbed on board the starship, hoping to avoid Hera's coming wrath.

Ω

"Is that what I think it is?" Zeb asked, looking in the direction of the object of interest. They had just arrived at the coordinates given to them and none of the could believe what they were seeing.

"I think it is." Kanan said in amazement.

Before them was an entire fleet of starships. There was two types of large ships, both had a basic angled shape. The more common ship had a large amount of heavy guns along with a large amount of smaller guns, this ship, while favoring the classic design of republic ships, looked like a new and improved model of a Venator. The second ship looked more like a Venator, with the classic large hangar doors on the top, while this ship had fewer weapons than the first, it still looked like a something you didn't want to get caught in a fight with.

( /i/n4fleet2j) the forward most ship being the heavily armed ship and the back two being the ones with the big hangers. Hungered ship: I will just call a Venator out of lack of creativity. The heavy ship: I will call a saber (I don't own this image, but thought it would be cool for this story)

The smaller ships included: a new type of frigate that they had never been seen before, classic clone dropships/Vehicle transports, and mix matches fighters/bomber types. The most common fighter being a ship with four wings in an X shape with a - through it, a few of which were approaching the ghost now.

"This is ARC squadron 37 of the New Republic," came a voice over the radio,"follow us to the landing zone."

"Did he just say 'New Republic'?" Zeb asked, getting a nod from the others. "Just wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things."

Fearing the possibility of being shot down, and knowing there was no way the could escape such a large fleet, they followed the ships down.

The Ghost crew was even more surprised to see the old clone base. It had changed a lot since they las saw it. The base had grown bigger, now encompassing more than one asteroid, the turrets and shield generators had been given upgrades. Even more shocking was the people walking around the base, most of them were soldiers in clone trooper armor with the rebel starbird over their right chest plate and on their shoulder guards. These troops were performing a variety of task including training, repairs, weapons testing, building machinery and tools of war and some of them were even mining out parts of the asteroid.

The other people walking around were wearing officers uniforms, others were wearing brown and tan robes that, judging by the look on Kanan's face, were important.

Everyone's eyes grew wide when they saw two of the robed people step on a circular metal platform and pull out lightsabers, their shock turned into amazement when they saw the two start to spar.

After the ship landed, and the group exited the ship they were met by a large group of soldiers standing in front of the large blast doors of the base. In front of the soldiers were three people, the forward most person had on the same brown Jedi robes as the others, the only difference was this person's lower half was covered with clone armor, along with his arms from shoulder down.

On the mans right was a soldier with blue paint on his armor and a upwest pauldron, on his sides were two DC-17 hand blasters. On the mans left side was a man in full blue armor, that had white markings on it (Senate commando armor, mor specifically captain jayfon's armor) with two shoulder pauldrons, the man's helmet looked somewhat like a phase one armor helmet, the fin on top was somewhat larger than the ones of the others they had seen in the blue armor, he had two DC-15s sidearm blasters strapped to his sides and in his hands was a DC-17m IWS.

The robed figure raised his hand and all the soldiers, including the two next to him raised their weapons. Seeing all the weapons on them, the rebels got out their own weapons and prepared to go down fighting.

There was a tense silence for a minute or two before the robed figure started chuckling. The people around him lowered their weapons and joined him.

The rebels' eyes opened wide in surprise, they all knew that laugh, sure it was deeper than the last time they had heard it, but they would never forget it.

"Karabast, I've missed that." The figure said, throwing down his hood to reveal the smiling face they had been looking for for so long. "Well," he said, extending his arms out to them,"what are you waiting for?"

He was tackled to the ground by his teary eyed friends, the group hug lasted a minute or two before they let go of Ezra and he looked toward the Ghost.

Sabine was standing in front of said ship, her helmet in her hands in front of her, tears freely flowing from her eyes. At the sight of her quivering lip and tears Ezra's smile dropped. He ran forward and engulfed her in a hug, she let go of her helmet and wrapped her arms around him. That's when the dam broke, Sabine started to freely sob into his chest, begging him to forgive her.

At the sight of the moment everyone dispersed, excluding the Ghost crew and the two men that were with Ezra, all of who had smiles on their faces.

"Sabine," Ezra said softly,"it's ok, I promise, I know why you did it."

It took Sabine a minute to calm down enough to respond,"Yo-you d-do?" She questioned.

Ezra nodded,"I was meditating after I got captured and had a vision of you and Hera talking."

Sabine's cheeks turned a bright red,"yo-you heard ALL of that."

"Yes, I did, and I've been waiting almost two years to tell you that I love you too." Ezra said, not expecting the kiss that followed his words. When the two pulled away from one another Ezra spoke again,"So I guess this means you still love me?" His only answer was another kiss.

Pulling Sabine in for another hug, Ezra spotted something in her helmet that was still lying on the ground. Breaking the hug he bent down to pick it up, "What, is this?" Ezra asked pointing at something in her helmet.

The others came closer to inspect the item in question, laying inside the helmet, just above the visor, where someone wearing it could easily see if the looked up was a picture of Ezra, shirtless and in his meditative position.

Zeb let out a loud, roaring laugh,"Ha, no wonder we could never get her to take the thing of!" The others laughed as well.

Sabine glared at the Lasat while trying to hide here deepening blush. In order to save his beloved Mandalorian girl, and to keep from laughing, Ezra spoke, "Come, I have a lot to tell you, many things have happened since we last saw one another."

Ω

"So," Sabine said, taking a seat in Ezra's lap while leaning on his chest,"who are these two?" She pointed in the direction of the men that taken seats either side of them.

"He," Ezra said, pointing to the man in the blue armor,"is commander Armora, leader of the Jedi guard. They serve as a form of elite soldier who only reports to Jedi."

"The 107th could kick their tails any day." Grumbled the other man.

"And this old coot," he said, pointing toward the grumbling clone,"is commander Rex, the oldest clone in the army. Don't ask how he survived this long, that's something that no one knows."

"What happened after you left?" Kanan asked, while the others leaned forward, or in Sabine's case farther backwards, to hear what they all wanted to know.

"Well as soon as I stepped out of the ship I was kidnapped," he said, shocking his friends,"but luckily I wasn't on the ship too long before I was rescued."

"By who?"

"Jedi master Plo Koon."

"Wh-what!?" Kanan stuttered,"is he here?"

The smile on Ezra's face fell,"No,"he said sadly,"he died on a mission not too long ago."

ΔflashbackΔ

"Master!" Ezra yelled over the sound of battle,"We need to fall back, there is too many of them!"

The mission they had left on had gone very sour, rather quickly. One minute they are pushing the Empire back, and next thing they knew they were the ones falling back. They had, unfortunately, landed rather close to an Imperial training facility.

To make matters worst this training facility currently had a very important visitor. Darth Vader, the corrupted Jedi was hacking and slashing his way directly toward the Jedi master and Knight. He was getting closer by the second and the ships still hadn't arrived to pick up the forces of the New Republic.

Master Plo laid his hand on Ezra's shoulder and let out a sigh,"Ezra...I'm going face him."

Ezra's eyes grew wide,"No, let us fight him together."

The Jedi Master just shook his head,"No, one day you will have to face him, but not today. Incase I don't make it back I am naming you Master, the Order needs a leader and you are the best for that."

Ezra tried to argue but the Jedi had already jumped high in the air and toward the Dark lord of the Sith.

Δflashback endΔ

"You-you saw him? You saw Vader?" Kanan asked in amazement.

"Sadly yes," Ezra said before smiling,"now on to happier business. I'm sure you have all seen the other Jedi walking around?"

The crew of the Ghost all nodded.

"Well," he said,"those are the members of the new order. There are currently four knights, those are the ones that started training not long after me. There are also fifteen padawans under the teachings of the Knights."

Ω

Leading the group outside he began to show them around.

"This asteroid is the sight of the training grounds, the barracks, and the armory."

"That asteroid," he said pointing to a larger asteroid,"is the sight of the dry docks and the hangers."

"This is amazing," Sabine said, her eyes sparkling with joy,"but how do you afford it all."

Ezra let out a slight laugh,"That is the most surprising part of all of this, there are many valuable ores in this asteroid belt, the rarest however being Mandalorian iron, there isn't much of it so we sell very little of it. However, we do sell some of it, and that by itself is worth a lot of credits."

"Sir," a clone came running toward them,"there is an urgent message from Kamino!"

...

I do want to point out so you get a better visual, the 'clones' are wearing improved Phase-I armor. So yes, it has that fin on to of it, I have always thought this version was better looking, anyone agree?

Boom, chapter 2 completed, tell me what you think. The OC will more than likely come in later. There is definitely going to be other OCs. Like Armora, he will stay in here and will be used soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry I'm late finals were this week.

I do want to point out that they will probably be attacking random outer rim planets at first. However, if you give me a specific planet I will probably have them take it. So this is were I ask, any ideas guys and gals?

Hivedragon: I'm contemplating adding someone like that in here, and with the ideas thing, no worries, ideas are always helpful for inspiration. And yes it is ARC-170s sorry for not explaining that better. Most of the weapons and vehicles will be old Republic things. For example, I will have AT-TEs in this story.

silverwolf: I'm writing as fast as I can at the moment.

Guest: I realized that mistake as soon as I went to rewrite it, and god it bugged the hell out of me.

Ω

"Kamino?" Ezra asked the clone, who nodded.

"Yes sir."

"What does it say?" Ezra was surprised, Kamino was the one of the main planets used for cloning over half the Empires armies. (Yes I know they rarely used cloning anymore) Why would some one contact them, and better yet HOW did this person contact them.

"I don't know sir, they are waiting to speak with you." The clone said.

"Me?"

"Yes sir, they requested Jedi Master Bridger specifically."

Sabine turned to him,"Who could be contacting you from Kamino?" She asked, receiving a shrug in response."Come on then." She said, dragging him towards the communications tower with the others in tow.

Ω

"Master Bridger I presume?" Said the holographic form of a Kaminoan.

"The one and only, may I ask who I am speaking to?" Ezra said, still slightly surprised and curious about why he would be contacted by someone on Kamino.

"I am clone master Ulay Sa," the Kaminoan said, inclining his head slightly,"me along with a few other of my people had heard news of your New Republic from Jedi Master Plo Koon not so long ago. We were told to ask for Master Bridger should we contact you."

"When did Master Plo speak to you about this." Ezra asked, praying that somehow his master was still alive. He could feel Sabine squeeze his hand and lean farther into him from anticipation.

"A few months prior to our current conversation."

Ezra sighed, his master was still probably dead, he just wished there was something he could have done.

"I have contacted you with a mutual...favor." The Kaminoan said, forcing Ezra from his thoughts witha curious expression.

"A large group of my people have grown tired of the Empire and their ways, we want nothing more than the galaxy to return to the rein of the Republic. We have come to you with the request to join your Republic and are willing to provide you with an endless army of clones. However, we need for you to break through the Imperial blockade and transport us and the army we have already cloned to a safer location."

'Wow' Ezra thought,'things just became so much easier and so much harder at the same time' "We will be there within three days," he said aloud,"have your people ready."

The Kaminoan inclined his head and the transmission ended.

"Ezra," Kanan said from beside him,"are you sure you want to do this?"

"We need all the allies we can get." Sabine said with a smile,"Plus I think I would like to be the template for the next generations of clones." While the other knew she was joking, Ezra, judging by his paled face, didn't think it was funny.

"You know love," Ezra said to the Mandalorian girl,"I think we will just stick with the ones they got."

Sabine rolled her eyes while Ezra turned to his two leading commanders that had followed him in the communications tower. "Armora, prepare a platoon of your men, there is no telling if there are any Sith down there and I don't want to bring any od the other Knights." The blue armored commander ran of to do as ordered after a quick "yes sir."

"Rex, prepare some ships, have two regiments of men come with us." The old clone trooper saluted and walked off.

"Now, put these on," Ezra said, turning to him and throwing him a pair of Jedi robes,"your knighting ceremony begins in thirty minutes.

Ω

Ezra stood aboard the bridge of the Trident, a saber class star destroyer, and his flagship. His newest Knight, Kanan, was standing to his left, with Sabine standing on his right holding his hand. Zeb was somewhere on board the ship, chopper was harassing the other astromechs, and Hera, she had taken to piloting the large ship.

The Trident, being his flagship, was manned only by the best. Being as such, the crewmen weren't accustomed to being ordered around by anyone that wasn't officially an officer.

It wouldn't be long before they dropped out of hyperspace, the plan was, a small fleet of five Sabers and two Acclamators would swoop in, pick up their new allies, and leave. The moment they dropped out of hyperspace the Empire was in trouble. The seven ships instantly started to fire all batteries, within minutes they would decimate the four Imperial Star Destroyers guarding the planet.

(Remember that these new Acclamator models have a little more firepower than a Venator, and the Sabers have three times as much)

"Ezra!" Hera yelled,"there is a a signal being sent out by the imperial ships, the Kaminoans and their clone army aren't getting out if the enemy fleet pushes us back."

Ezra nodded before turning to the communications officer,"I want those Acclamators down there." The officer, with a quick,"yes sir" set out to accomplish his orders.

The anticipation was killing him, he needed those people off the ground. While the Imperial presence here wasn't strong at the moment that could change really quickly.

A half hour had passed when one of the officers shouted over to him. The Imperial fleet had been decimated, leaving behind hollow shells of ships, and torn metal.

"Sir! There is a large fleet in route!"

"Time on the evac?"

"The Acclamators are getting ready to warp out now sir."

"Get us out of here."

"Way ahead of you Ezra," Hera said with a smile,"I punched in the coordinates while you and Sabine were back there making goo goo eyes."

Ezra, just like his lover, was trying to hide his blush. He prepared to make a comeback but was stopped by a collective gasp. Looking up he saw the biggest ship he had ever seen, it was probably eighteen thousand meters. It was turning to fire on the New Republic ships, but they were already in hyperspace when it fired the first shot.

...

I hate to write a chapter this short but I needed to post something. I'm trying hard to balance this with finals.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Consider this a Christmas present.

I am kinda busy at the moment so I had to make a short chapter, and I mean a really short chapter.

SO SORRY

I'll make it up to you I swear.

...

"Master," a holodroid said, walking into the command center were Ezra and the others had been planing what planet to set up their cloning facility."I have a message from you marked urgent."

Ezra and the others turned toward the droid with curious expressions."Does it say who it is from?" He questioned.

The droid shook his head and Ezra motioned for him to put it through. The moment the droid's form shimmered Ezra was tackled.

"MY LOVE!"

Everyone, with the exception of Ezra, who was trying to get this persons holographic lips off his, turned to Sabine. Her reaction didn't surprise them, she never strayed far from Ezra and never allowed anyone this close to him, other than close friends of course. Her face was red and her fist were clinched, that is until she saw the figure.

"You!" Sabine said in a dangerous voice, causing the others to flinch.

The figure released Ezra and looked up with narrowed eyes, and Ezra let out a sigh of relief. The figure stood, her dazzling blue eyes glared holes in Sabines head.

"I was hoping the reports were false, that my love wasn't with the traitorous whore." Zira spoke, her tone holding a dangerous edge.

"Your love," Sabine scoffed,"like he would want anything to do with a psychotic bitch!"

"Wait, hold up," Ezra said, stepping between the two,"First of all, how did you know how to contact us, I had your signal blocked three different times. And secondly, how do you two know one another?"

Zira turned from Sabine and gave Ezra a seductive smile."Love always finds a way."

Ezra pinched the bridge of his nose,"We have been over this, I don't love you, I love someone else, and you tried to kill me and want to destroy everything I have worked towards."

Zira smirked before sparing Sabine a quick glance,"That's not what you said during our little tongue battle on Mandalor."

Sabine's eyes widened in horror before her glare turned on Ezra, who in turn held up his hand in surrender. "She kissed me!"

Zira's smirk only grew,"I don't see why you deny me, my love. Nor do I see why you want to be with this whore!"

Ezra turned toward Zira with a feral look on his face, "Don't you ever, and I mean ever, say that again." He said, and Zira, surprisingly took a step back.

"Fine," she said, before turning to Sabine,"he will be mine!" She declared, and the transition ended.

"We need to talk!" Sabine said, dragging Ezra in the direction of their shared quarters. The others only watched in mild amusement as their 'fearless leader' was dragged of with a look of abject horror on his face.

Ω

"You kissed that bitch!" Sabine roared,"how could you do that? I thought you loved me!"

Ezra grabbed her hand and put his other hand on her cheek. "Sabine," he said softly,"I do love you, and only you. She kissed me during one of my missions to Mandalor. But if it will make you happy, we will put our cloning facility right on top of her camp."

"Really!?" Sabine asked.

Ezra nodded, and was surprised when Sabine started kissing him. Unlike there other kisses this one hadn't started out slowly. This kiss was full of a fire and passion Ezra had seen Sabine show, he was even more surprised when she started directing him toward the bed.

'This turned around really quick' he thought.


End file.
